Maka Albarn
Maka Albarn (マカ・アルバーン, Maka Arubān) is a Scythe-Meister and the daughter of Spirit Albarn and his ex-wife. After witnessing her father cheating, she was inspired by her mother and she became determined to follow in her footsteps and became a Meister. Maka partnered up with the "Demon Scythe" Soul Eater, in an attempt to create a Death Scythe more powerful then her father. She is currently a Two-Star Meister, a Death Scythe Meister, and formerly a member of Spartoi. She stands out as the lead protagonist of the Soul Eater series. Cultural references Maka's surname, Albarn, may be an allusion to Damon Albarn, musician of the British group Blur and co-creator of the virtual band Gorillaz, including the singing voice for Gorillaz's lead singer 2D. This is one of many musical allusions that Atsushi Ohkubo includes in the manga. Background Around the same time Black☆Star was born, which was thirteen years prior to the beginning of Soul Eater, Maka was born to her father Spirit Albarn (at the age of eighteen) and his wife. Throughout her childhood, she became displeased with her father's behavior as he cheated on his wife, which led to a strain between the two. She follows in her mother's footsteps and aspires to be one of the DWMA's top students and to collect 99 Evil human souls (Kishin eggs in the anime) and one witch soul to create a Death Scythe, which she hopes will be more powerful then her own father. Personality Maka is bright, cheerful, direct and confident, smart, and hard working, in stark contrast to her partner Soul Eater, who is very laid-back, more likely to act on impulse, and impatient in comparison. She frequently studies and prefer to stay in her house and read or study, emphasized by her lack of ability to play games such as basketball despite her athleticism, and she is ignorant of its various rules. Maka is also caring and compassionate, willing to easily help a friend when in need with no personal gain in the end and help a newcomer such as Tsugumi Harudori on her first day. She is somewhat of a self-depreciation hero. She achieves many great accomplishments throughout the series, and she always wants to help others and do the right things, thus she is well respected. She is also known to follow the rules of the DWMA and rarely breaks them, even going so far as to not kill Gopher despite his attempt on her life. and scolded Crona on their first meeting, telling them to save their "excuses" for Death himself. Maka also is capable to having great compassion and understanding, enough to not only befriend Crona despite their crimes but even put forth effort in helping her when they was seemingly forgone into Madness. She is known to be strong willed and mature, unlike those such as her partner and Black☆Star and tends to look down on such behaviors, often calling them idiots. Out of all the main protagonists, she is seen mostly as the most "normal" of the cast. It's been stated by multiple people like her own father that many of her good qualities come from her mother and even possess a mindset in which once she starts, barely anything stops her. In the anime, it is expressed her best quality is her bravery by Crona. According to Soul, her hobbies includes reading books and doing puzzles. and in the anime, is secretly fond of the "Pon Pon Dance", a fact in which she is embarrassed about. Her favorite book is The Dark Side of the Moon by the fictional author of Lorda Donsany. She also stated she always wished to go inside a book, having been able to do so when she traveled into the Book of Eibon. In addition, Maka doesn't like raw fish. Appearance Maka is a teenaged, petite young woman with ash blonde hair which she keeps in pigtails, although there are certain times she may stylize them into buns or wear them straight down. Maka's primary outfit is a typical schoolgirl outfit consisting of a white blouse with a yellow sweater vest, a green striped tie, a red plaid skirt, and black boots with white buckles. When using Soul, she usually wears white gloves. Maka also wears a trench coat with a cloak-like end (which alters its shape in various parts of both the manga and anime). In her initial appearance in the first chapter, her trench coat was so long that, when buttoned up, it seemed that she was not wearing a skirt. When not in class, such as when at her apartment, Maka dresses less formally. When in the apartment, she frequently wears a hoodie sweater and pants, a shirt with slacks, jeans, or a skirt, or plaid pajamas and slippers. When studying in her apartment for the Ultimate Written Exam, Maka wears her hair in odango and wears an outfit similar to a changshan. When she began playing basketball, she wore a sweatpants and a hoodie sweater; she also inherited a baseball cap from Patty Thompson, which she gave to Maka to wear as captain of their basketball team with Black☆Star for the bet that they lost. When recovering in the hospital after being paralyzed by Arachne's spider web, Maka wore striped pajamas—and had a small mustache and Black☆Star's signature drawn onto her face with permanent marker by the ninja. After dressing for school, while preparing breakfast for Soul, she wears slippers decorated with angry eyes, needle noses, and kanji for "Smash" and "Kill." When speaking with Liz and Patty after the defeat of Arachnophobia, Maka wore an outfit similar to that of Liz and Patty: a checkered skirt and a dress shirt. Like Patty, Maka's outfit included a D-City sweater vest (looking similar to Meme Tatane's sweater) but with her dress shirt unbuttoned and lacking a tie. Maka's soul, when viewed by Stein, has an orange-like color and has her signature pigtails. Some comments from Ragnarok and Maka herself suggest that Maka's soul is quite small, especially when compared to those of others, such as Black☆Star's (although, like others, her soul grows in size considerably after she grows more powerful). When resonating with Soul, these "ponytails" turn into wings, revealing her soul to be a Grigori Soul, and her Soul Wavelength takes on the form of feathers. Power Maka herself is a considerable dangerous fighter to those who wield Magic and supernatural creatures due to her Anti-Demon Wavelength. Because of this and her exceeding Soul Perception, she is claimed to be the "most dangerous element" by Medusa after the elimination of Joe Buttataki. This fact is also supported by her elder sister, Arachne, who also noted her as a threat due to her Wavelength and Perception too. Both of these attributes have not only target her for lone assassination, but also have value to individuals such as Noah (Greed), who conspired to kill her and use her soul perception abilities to find Asura. Gallery Maka-Albarn-ani.jpg Maka-albarn-166273.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Anime characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Fictional characters